Matando el aburrimiento Causando confusiones
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Un niño en un crucero ve sirenas extrañas. Unas feas, otras con peinados raros e incluso hombres sirenas. ¿Tendrán los generales algo que ver? ¿Qué están haciendo? y ¿eso le dará una idea a Poseidón? [Leer "Reconstrucción del Templo Marino..." para una mejor comprensión.]


**Matando el aburrimiento. Causando confusiones.**

_Día 5 de "El mes de Poseidón". Quedan 25. ¿Podre lograrlo? ¿Me dará la inspiración para tanto? ¿Me pasará el Señor Hermes más chismerío? Y lo más importante ¿Se enojará Poseidón conmigo por torturarlo?_

**Disclamer:** Saint Seiya pertenece a Kurumada. Disney tampoco.

* * *

**Matando el aburrimiento. Causando confusiones.**

**En un crucero**

-Mira, mami. Una sirena muy fea- dijo el niño apuntando hacia un punto vacio en el agua.

-Que bonita, cielo- contestó la mujer sin prestar atención a su hijo.

La "sirena" volvió a salir a la superficie de un salto y saludo al niño antes de caer.

-¡Mami, mami! La sirena fea me saludó- el niño jalaba del vestido de su madre que seguía muy concentrada hablando con algún importante empresario.

Esta vez otra persona rompió la superficie del agua y volvió a sumergirse en una caída digna de un atleta olímpico.

-¡Mami. Mami. Un hombre sirena!

La mujer continuó ignorando al niño.

* * *

**En alguna otra parte del mismo crucero**

Julián Solo, en compañía de Sorrento, recorría el crucero y hablaba con diferentes empresarios. Había organizado una fiesta en uno de sus barcos con la intención de recuperar parte del dinero que gasto reconstruyendo el Santuario Marino.

-Espero que esto funcione. Nadie aquí puede saber que estoy prácticamente en banca rota. Sigo siendo la cabeza de la familia Solo- Julián retorcía las manos y respiraba agitado.

-Funcionará, Julián. Deja de preocuparte- intentó calmarlo el músico.

-No entiendes. Si no pago la hipoteca me quitaran la casa y tendré que irme a vivir con ustedes. Yo no quiero vivir bajo el mar.

-Y nosotros no queremos que vivas con nosotros- dijo Sorrento por lo bajo.

En ese momento escucharon al niño que intentaba obtener la atención de su madre diciendo algo sobre sirenas.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron. ¿Estaría Tethis dando vueltas alrededor del crucero para asegurarse que el contenedor de su Dios estuviera a salvo?

Se acercaron más al lugar y vieron que el niño señalaba un punto vacio en el agua. Se quedaron mirando y vieron a la "sirena" cuando salió a la superficie.

-¡Mami, una sirena con pelo raro!

-Esa no es Tethis- dijo el peliazul.

-Y tampoco una sirena. Ese es Krishna- agregó Sorrento.

-¿Qué están haciendo?

En ese momento Kaysa salía despedido fuera del agua y volvía a caer.

-¡La sirena fea de nuevo!

El niño era feliz con sus sirenas, su madre seguía ignorándolo y los dos jóvenes intentaban no reír.

¿Quién confundía a Kaysa con una sirena? Más bien era un monstruo marino.

Io rompió la superficie y cayó en un clavado perfecto.

-Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo- dijo Julián alejándose para hablar con un posible socio comercial.

-¿No les dirá nada?

-No. Seguro es algo importante y que tiene explicación.

* * *

**Pilar del Pacífico Norte**

-Es mi turno- Krishna se puso en posición y Baian uso su soplo divino para elevarlo hasta que atravesara la superficie y para amortiguar la caída una vez que la gravedad hacia su trabajo.

-Ahora voy yo.

-Vos fuiste recién, es mi turno- se quejó Io.

-¿No pueden madurar?- preguntó Isaak desde su lugar.

-¿Quieres intentar?

Isaak decidió descubrir por qué tanto entusiasmo y lo intentó.

-Otra vez- dijo con una sonrisa.

-No, ahora voy yo.

-Ustedes fueron un montón de veces.

Mientras Isaak, Kaysa e Io se peleaban por quien sería el siguiente, Krishna aprovechó la oportunidad.

* * *

**En el crucero**

-¡Pero había sirenas hombre!- decía el niño a su madre que se había cansado de que su hijo dijera tonterías frente a los hombres que intentaba impresionar. Necesitaba cerrar un negocio.

-Ya no digas mentiras.

-Pero es cierto. Una tenía el pelo verde, pero esa sólo apareció una vez.

La mujer suspiró resignada.

-Ya no te dejare ver películas de Disney. Las sirenas no existen.

-Pero mami—

-Sin peros. No existen y punto.

-Julián. ¿Seguro que no les dirás nada?

-Sí, no hay problema.

Julián Solo ya estaba haciendo planes para presentar un espectáculo marino con sirenas. Usando a sus generales como atracción principal.

_Me pregunto si podre convencer a Tethis de maquillarlos, peinarlos y enseñarles a actuar como sirenas. Y cuánto dinero podre sacar con ello._

Todavía tenía una enorme deuda que pagar.

* * *

_**Inspiración**__: la escena en que Baian envía a Seiya a la superficie con su ataque. Me pareció que sería un excelente reemplazo para una cama elástica._

_Gracias por leer! Hasta la próxima._

_**Gran Espectáculo Marino**_

_**Hombres sirenas reales. No se lo pierda. Apto para toda la familia. Diversión garantizada.**_

_**No olvide sacar su boleto para el espectáculo musical. La bella voz de Tethis, la sirena.**_

_**Reserve su entrada para el espectáculo llamando al 0-800-poseidoneselmejor**_


End file.
